Evocii
Die Evocii waren die ursprünglichen Bewohner des Planeten Evocar im Y'Toub-System und wurden nach der Ankunft der Hutten nach Nar Shaddaa umgesiedelt. Sie galten lange Zeit als ausgestorben. Beschreibung Physiologie Die humanoiden Evocii hatten eher schmale Köpfe mit kantigen Unterkiefern und elliptischen Augen. Auf ihren Köpfen befanden sich anstatt Haaren einige kleine bläulich gefärbte Höckerchen, während ihre Hautfarbe von einem fahlen Gelb bis zu einem satten Grün variieren konnte. Im Gegensatz zu den Männern besitzen die weiblichen Evocii sehr langgezogene, spitze Ohren, daran sind sie leicht zu erkennen. Hinsichtlich der Körpergröße waren die Evocii mit Menschen vergleichbar, erreichten im Gegensatz zu diesen jedoch ein Alter von etwa 500 Standardjahren. Infolge der Umsiedlung und den widrigen Lebensbedingungen auf Nar Shaddaa setzte ein langsamer Degenerationsprozess ein, der die Biologie der Evocii nachhaltig veränderte und die Lebenserwartung auf etwa 200 Standardjahre verkürzte.Tempest Feud Kultur Die friedfertige und durchaus produktive Kultur der Evocii war in Clans organisiert, denen jeweils ein verheiratetes Häuptlingspaar vorstand. Die Gesellschaft war im Vergleich zum galaktischen Standard auch zu dieser Zeit auf eher primitiven Niveau, jedoch waren die Evocii auch zur interstellaren Kontaktaufnahme fähig und konnten einige Handelsposten auf ihrem Planeten errichten, die hin und wieder von Händlern besucht wurden. Einige Angehörige der Spezies waren ebenfalls machtsensitiv und konnten in Verbindung mit einigen in Asche gezeichneten Symbolen, einer kurzen Meditation und rituellen Formeln in ihrer zirpenden Muttersprache die Zukunft vorhersagen. Die Stämme handelten und konkurrierten miteinander und errichteten Monumente als Zeugnis für ihren Lebensstandard und ihre überlegenen Ressourcen. Sie waren sich nicht immer friedlich gesinnt, zogen aber ausgeklügelte Guerilla-Angriffe direkten Angriffen auf ihre Feinde vor. Die am meisten verehrten Mitglieder des Stammes waren nicht die Häuptlinge, sondern die Heiler, Spurenleser und jene, die das oft extreme Wetter auf Evocar vorhersagen konnten. Mit der Ankunft der Hutten änderte sich die Kultur drastisch, da diese die Evocii bei Verträgen übervorteilten, als und so schließlich um ihre Heimatwelt brachten. Trotz des Einsatzes als billige Arbeitskräfte und der Umsiedlung nach Nar Shaddaa konnten die verbleibenden Evocii das Clan-System ihrer Gesellschaft bis zum Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs aufrecht erhalten, obwohl nur noch etwa 6.000 Angehörige ihrer Spezies verblieben waren. Nur wenige wussten um die überlebenden Evocii, die Hutten selbst sahen die Spezies bereits vor Jahrtausenden als ausgestorben an.Dark Empire Sourcebook Nicht jeder Evocii hat die Unterdrückung der Hutten hingenommen; einige haben sich radikalisiert. Diese Rebellen wurden meist von ihren Clans ausgeschlossen, die befürchteten, sich durch den Umgang mit den Rebellen den Zorn der Hutten zuzuziehen. Deshalb gründeten die abtrünnigen Evocii eigene kleine, zwanglos organisierte Stämme. Da sie selten direkt gegen die Hutten vorgehen konnten, wandten sie sich stattdessen gewaltsam gegen die Kartell-Vollstrecker und Vorarbeiter. Geschichte Die Evocii entwickelten sich auf dem Planeten Evocar, der bis zur Ankunft der Hutten als paradiesische Welt mit gemäßigtem Klima und einer malerischen Landschaft bekannt war. Obwohl die Entwicklung der Evocii auf eher primitivem Stand war, konnten sie trotzdem Kontakt mit der galaktischen Gesellschaft aufnehmen und ihren Planeten als abgelegenen Handelsaußenposten zu etablieren. miniatur|rechts|Verlorene Heimatwelt: [[Nal Hutta.]] Nach einer ökologischen Katastrophe auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Varl wählten die Hutten schließlich das Y'Toub-System und Evocar als perfekten Ort zur Neuansiedlung aus und traten in Gebietsverhandlungen mit den Evocii. Dabei boten sie diesen im Gegenzug Zugang zu moderner Technologie und konnten immer mehr Gebiete auf Evocar aufkaufen. Als die Einheimischen schließlich erkannten, dass die Hutten sie übervorteilten und um ihren Heimatplaneten brachten, war es allerdings zu spät zum Einschreiten. Die Hutten rissen nach und nach die Siedlungen der Evocii nieder und ersetzten sie durch eigene Prachtbauten, Fabriken und sonstige Industrieanlagen. Daraufhin wandten sich die Evocii mit einem Hilfsgesuch an die Galaktische Republik, jedoch konnten selbst die zur Untersuchung gesandten Jedi keine Schlupflöcher im Vertrag der Hutten entdecken und mussten unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen. Durch falsche Versprechungen und Bestechung konnten die neuen Besitzer Evocars die Einheimischen schließlich davon überzeugen, auf den Mond des Planeten umzusiedeln und dort eine neue Heimatwelt zu finden, wo sie von den Hutten ungestört leben können sollten. Die Evocii, die sich geweigert hatten, ihre Freiheit zu verkaufen, wurden auf die Kreuzer der Hutten getrieben und zur Umsiedlung gezwungen. Die Frachtcontainer der Hutten waren jedoch nicht für lebendige Fracht ausgelegt, sodass Tausende Evocii auf der Reise ums Leben kamen. Während die Hutten die Oberfläche des in Nal Hutta umbenannten Planeten anschließend immer mehr verseuchten und so die Ökologie des einst „prächtigen Juwels“ zerstörten, stellte sich Nar Shaddaa nur vorübergehend als Zuflucht für die Evocii heraus, denn die Hutten hatten bereits vor, den Mond zu annektieren und die Evocii als billige Arbeitskräfte einzusetzen. Außerdem wurden sie zu einer leichten Beute für die auf Nar Shaddaa lebenden Plünderer, Schmuggler und Raubtiere wie etwa die Vrblther. Die Herrschaft der Hutten über die Evocii blieb jahrhundertelang unangefochten, bis ein charismatischer Evocii namens Ejal einen Aufstand gegen die Hutten anführte. Ejals Aufstand wurde immer erfolgreicher, doch dann wurde er von einem seiner Stammesleute verraten und an seine Feinde ausgeliefert. Ejal wurde ein grausames Ende zuteil, während der Verräter die Freiheit erhielt und mit Reichtum überhäuft wurde. Die Rebellion der Evocii ging weiter, scheiterte jedoch letztendlich. Zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges führten die Imperialen Experimente mit den Evocii durch und erfanden eine Krankheit, die nur Evokii befallen sollte. Auf Nar Shaddaa sollte diese Krankheit ausgesetzt werden und den Planeten von der Spezies "reinigen" lassen. Zum Glück wurde das Imperium schließlich in letzter Sekunde aufgehalten und die Vernichtungsanlagen zerstört. Im Laufe der Zeit vergaßen die Hutten die umgesiedelten Einwohner ihres neuen Heimatplaneten und hielten sie letztendlich für ausgestorben. Dabei sahen die Hutten als unerfreuliche Opfer ihrer erfolgreichen geschäftlichen Expansion über Nal Hutta und Nar Shaddaa an. Allerdings entdeckte eine Gruppe Reisender, zu denen unter anderem KSV-Captain Angela Krin und der Hutt Mika Anjiliac Chiera gehörten, in den Tiefen Nar Shaddaas eine Siedlung der Evocii, nachdem sie Matha vor wilden Vrblthern gerettet hatten. Clanführer Sorgoth brachte der Gruppe gegenüber zum Ausdruck, dass die verbliebenen etwa 6.000 Evocii gerne den Planeten verlassen würden, da sie sonst innerhalb einer weiteren Generation von der kompletten Ausrottung bedroht seien. Allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob die Mikas Gruppe einen geheimen Transport zur Umsiedlung umsetzten. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Eintrag über Jabba im Sachbuch The Essential Guide to Characters wird die Spezies fälschlich Evocaii buchstabiert. *Das Ausrotten der Evocii zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges erinnert an den im Dritten Reich durchgeführten Holocaust, der den Völkermord an 5,6 bis 6,3 Millionen Menschen bezeichnet, die das Deutsche Reich in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus als Juden definierte. Quellen *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption *The Old Republic'' *''Wikipedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Tempest Feud'' * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Evocii it:Evocii Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Legends